Known illumination modules of this kind, such as e.g. the Tetra® LED system by GELCore or the LED hose by Hansen-neon, do not allow for changing the distances from one light-emitting diode component part to another light-emitting diode component part; they are therefore not scalable in terms of their luminance and, depending on the radiation characteristics with regard to a luminance that is as homogenous as possible, only usable for a very limited magnitude range of luminous letters. Moreover, the maximum length of these illumination modules is very limited.